nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Peace
'Peace '(ヤスラギ ,Yasuragi) is the seventy ninth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary In class, Haru and Fuu notice that Paula hasn't been to class in a while. Meanwhile, Paula and Tsugumi stand on the rooftop together. In a flashback, Paula shows up at Tsugumi's house and asks to live there. Paula says that finding a house to live in is a hassle, so she will live with Tsugumi. Paula also explains that she is using her vacation time she saved up to attend the same school as Tsugumi and have fun. However, Paula admits internally that she is there to help Tsugumi make romantic progress with Raku. Back in the present, Tsugumi urges Paula to go to class but Paula turns the conversation to Tsunami's relationship with Raku. After Tsugumi denies being in a relationship, Paula insists that she likes him and suggests that Tsugumi be Raku's lover, since he is already in a relationship. Tsugumi tells Paula she doesn't feel confident as a woman, and Paula tells her that her huge breasts are where she surpasses Chitoge. Paula tells Tsugumi that she'll help her get together with Raku. Later that day, Tsugumi puts away equipment in the P.E equipment room with Raku. Suddenly, Paula locks the door behind them, trapping them inside. Tsugumi tells Raku that Paula is the one who trapped them together, but doesn't tell Raku why she locked them in together. Tsugumi attempts to break down the door, but Raku stops her and says that will be better if they wait until the school staff come by to make their rounds. As they wait, Raku asks Tsugumi about Paula. Tsugumi says that Paula and her are alike in many ways, and that they've been together a lot. Tsugumi lists many good qualities about Paula, but notes that Paula is a loner, like Tsugumi used to be. Tsugumi tells Raku that after coming to Japan and spending time with her friends, she was able to find a sense of peace and happiness. Tsugumi wishes that Paula could feel the same happiness she feels. Raku says that Chitoge felt the same way about Tsugumi when she first arrived, and that Chitoge took Tsugumi to many places because she wanted her to experience the happiness of a normal life. Raku then compliments Tsugumi, saying that she has gotten a lot cuter. Tsugumi becomes flusterd and accidentally tears her shirt on a protruding nail. Tsugumi takes off her torn shirt, and Raku takes off his shirt for her to cover herself up with. Right as they undress, Kosaki checks to see if anyone is in the room. Shocked and embarrassed, Kosaki slams the door shut. Raku and Tsugumi call out to her, but the door is locked. Outside, Paula watches while perched in a tree. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Tsugumi breaks down doors at school often. * Paula has no siblings or parents. * Paula was raised by a crime organization. * Tsugumi and Paula have gone on numerous missions together, and even lived together. * Due to her remarkable skills and pride, Paula is a loner. * Paula has charts comparing Chitoge and Tsugumi, with Tsugumi dominating Chitoge when it comes to chest size.